auprès de toi
by moujakan
Summary: je suis Loki laufeyson et voici mon histoire je suis obligé de vivre à Midgar avec mon chère frère Thor Odinson ( en attentes de correction)
1. chapter 1

Rien ne m'appartient tout est a Marvel

L'histoire commence après que Thor a emmené Loki a Asgar après le défaite de celui-ci avec les Avengers a Midgar

[C'est mon premièr histoire alors soient indulgent ]

C'est un Thorki je vous previens des le départ

Alors bonne lecture a touse

Chapitre: 1

PDV:Loki

Je n'ossez pas y croire que Odin le père de toute chose a pus me faire une chose pareille. Moi Loki envoyer a Midgar avec ses mortelles avec mon chère frère Thor pour me repentir mes actes envers ses mortelles .

Et maintenant que je suis privée de ma magie et obliger de vivre avec ses bracelets, je suis maintenant comme un enfants sans défiance. Oh!!en est déjà atterri sur le tour des avengers ou plus précisément cher Starks

" Ah mes amis"!crie la voix de Thor a mes oreilles

" Thor"!!dit la veuve noir avec étonnement"qu'es ce que il fait là" en me pointe du doigts

"Loki,il est là car notre père nous a envoyé ici pour qu'il rachete ses actes sur Midgar"dit il en souriant

" Poufff "je fais avec agacement" Peu importé ce que vous dirais stupide mortelles si ces ce que Odin veut alors vous le faite c'est tout"dit je

Et la je vois que Steve,Tony,Clint et Bruce me devisage simplement sans ajouter plus de commentaires a part Stark qui dit

"Et bien Fury va être ravie d'apprendre ça" avec une visage moqueur

"Aller en va entrer car il fait déjà nuit"renchérit Clint

"Jarvis indique a point break et a monsieur strumph leur chambre" dit il a son système informatique dans le plafond ou dans le mur ;je ne sais plus en plus c'est là que je me remarque que je suis sous ma forme de jotüm

PDV:Thor

Je suis content que père a put dissuader le conseil sur le sort de mon frère pour qu'ont puissent se répartir sur un nouveau base ici sur Midgar et avec mes amis

Ca me fait plaisir d'être envoyés avec lui ici.Maintenant en est dans le chambre que Jarvis nous a indiqué ils composant un grand lit un seul une grande fenêtre avec une vue a coupé le souffle une petite bureau et un armoire et une autre pièce avec une salle de bains.Il me sort de mes pense en me disant

"Pas question qu'ont dort ensemble"dit il avec son aire impassible

"Voyons mon frère, ont a toujours dormis ensemble quand était petit et en plus ca ne me dérange pas"dis je avec plaisanterie

Et la je le vois se diriger dans le direction du salle de bains sans m'avoir répondu. Je soupire ça va être du travail les prochaine jours qui vient si ça se commence comme ca.

A suivre...

C'est ainsi que se terminer ce premier chapitre alors laisser moi votre avis

Moulu :D


	2. chapitre 2

Rien ne m'appartient toute est a Marvel

Couple:Thor Loki

Voici la suite

Chapitre:2

PDV:Tony

Moi Tony Stark n'aurais jamais imaginé que le frère de Thor qui a attaqué Midgar soit dans ma tour et prend le petit-déjeuner avec les Avengers sur le même table.Pour cassé un peu l'ambiance lourd je dis au deux dieux que

"Fury va venir ici vérifier que toi"dis je a Loki "que tu viens sur Terre pour y vivre"

"Eh bien qu'il vienne, mon frère n'a pas besoin de s'explique avec amis Fury car seule père de toute chose décidé"dit Thor avec enthousiasme. Mais ils sont mignons ces deux là

PDV:Loki

Malgré que Thor soit un imbécile brute,ça me fait plaisir qu'il prend ma défense aux yeux des ses mortelles. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire une remaque

"Merci mon frère pour ton soutien" dis je ironiquement

"Mais c'est rien mon frère!j'aime te défendre c'est mon rôle de grand frère après tout"dit il sourire au levres

Et là je vois que toute les Avengers nous regardait.

2h plus tard

PDV:Thor

"Dit moi exactement Thor qu' es ce que Loki fait ici?et pourquoi ton Père a pris cette décision stupide car ton frère a tue beaucoup de personnes alors ça place n'est pas ici mais a la prison "crie Fury rougie de colère

Alors je me permet de le répondre sur le même ton car je n'aime la manière de jugé mon frère malgré que se soit vrai

"Oui mon frère a fait des actes incessantes sur votre planète mais mon père ne prend jamais des décisions stupide comme vous le dite amis Fury.Loki est ici car.."dis je en jetant un regard sur mon frère qui assis sur le canapé du salon où toute les Avengers sont réunies..

"Il est ici pourquoi? "Dit le colonel en me sortent de mes penser

A suivre...

Eh bien a la prochaine chapitre

Laissé moi votre avis car ca compte beaucoup pour moi

Bisou


	3. chapitre 3

Voici la suite

merci a touse qui a laissé des commentaire

sky:merci a toi et voici la suite j'espere qu' elle te plaira

penny:ne t'enfait pas ,j'apprécie bcp ton commentaire et je vais essayer de les corriger au mieux et peu être chercher un bêta

mimi: merci a toi aussi :D

freah: eh voici la suite;merci bcp pour ton commentaire

kudo:merci :D

Mll SRL 68: merci bcp d'avoir ça compte bcp alors je vais essayé: D

PDV:Steve

"Si je résume Loki est ici pour se rachète car le conseil d'Asgard a voulu une excision a mort,et ta mère a dissuadé ton Père de l'envoyer ici"?

"Oui amis Steve c'est bien ça!car mon frère ne mérite pas une excision a mort,malgré ce qu'il a fait c'était just une crise passagère" explique Thor

"Il y a une prison qui est adaptée a lui ici"dit Fury

"Non!Loki n'a pas besoin d'aller en prison" surgit Thor

"Comment tu peu le garantir Thor"demande Natacha

"Car mon n'a plus de magie avec ses bracelets sur ses poignets c'est pour ça qu'il est sous sa forme de jotun"repond t il

En dirait que ça a calmé Fury car il est parti avant de nous dire de bien surveiller Loki

Et les deux dieux sont partie rejoindre leur chambre.Bruce qui part dans le laboratoire ou il se trouve avant.Clint et Natacha sont parti avec le colonel pour discuter. Et seulement moi et Tony qui est rester dans le salon avec une silence gênant. Alors je lui dit

"Je vais partir m'entraîner en bas"et je pars sans attendre son réponses

PDV:Tony

Et bien!on dirait que le problème sur Loki est enfin réglé. Mais qu' es ce qui arrivé a Steve de partir comme ca des que moi et lui sont seul

PDV:Loki

Je croie que je suis reste dans la salle de bains trop de temps car j'entend la voix de Thor me demandais si tout vas bien.Alors je sors pour lui répondre

"Oui mon frère tout vas pour le mieux"dis je avec sarcasme

"Arrête Loki je sais que tu me déteste d'avoir divulgué ton situation a Asgard aux yeux des ses mortelles mais j'avais besoin d'être honnête envers eux car ont profité de leur hospitalité" dit il avec honnêteté.Et oui c'est vrai en leur doit bien ça apres tous

"Alors comme tu as fait fonctionner ton cerveaux Thor alors va leur dire aussi que l'en a besoin des vêtements aussi car en va pas passer notre vie avec leur habillage" répondais je

"Bien sur"dit il avex un sourires au coins et en partant vers la porte

Je me laissé tombe sur le lit en pensent a ma nouvelle vie et de ma relations avec mon imbecile de frère depuis notre arrivée ici il avait pris toujours mon défense malgré toute mes actes envers ces humains et lui mais il ma toujours pardonné "pourquoi Thor?pourquoi tu m'aime toujours?me pardonner encore? Ou c'est le lien en tant que tu me considère comme frère? "

Mais mes sentiments pour toi n'a jamais était fraternelle

A suivre...

N'hésité pas a laissé votre avis

Et je m'excuses pour les fautes vocabulaire ou de grammaires,mais je croie que mes mains ne suit pas ma tête. ..xD

Alors a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre


End file.
